1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a folding-type mobile communication terminal provided with a locking device that selectively enables opening of the terminal through user authentication.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, technological developments of mobile communication devices including mobile phones, PDAS, and the like have enabled such communication devices to provide to a user various modes of multimedia content, such as text messaging and other text-based services, still and video image content, games, etc., in addition to standard voice communication services. For instance, some mobile communication terminals are provided with an audio player capable of playing MP3 and other audio files while other terminals include a digital camera for capturing digital photos and videos. More recently financially-related functionality has been included on mobile communication terminals that enable a user to access an electronic passbook to engage in various transactions including account status inquiry, money wiring, cash-out, check status inquiry, even credit card purchasing.
As a consequence of the expanded capability of mobile communication terminals as explained above, it is often the case that important personal and financial information is stored in memory registers or other portions of the terminal. Hence, if the terminal is lost, confidential information contained in the terminal may undesirably fall into the hands of parties not otherwise authorized to access such information. This may unfortunately result in disclosure and misuse of the confidential information, including stolen identity and theft of funds. As such, a need exists in the art for a means by which sensitive and confidential information contained in a mobile communication terminal can be protected from unauthorized access.